


Yakyuu ga Kirai (I hate baseball)

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baseball, Bickering, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Three days, Kazu! Do you realize we have three whole free days?” he said, looking at the other man as if it was Christmas morning. Then he seemed to stop and think, counting. “It’s seventy-two hours.”





	Yakyuu ga Kirai (I hate baseball)

When Jin and Kame went back home that night, the elder went straight away throwing himself on the couch, letting go to a satisfied sound.

“Three days, Kazu! Do you realize we have _three whole_ free days?” he said, looking at the other man as if it was Christmas morning. Then he seemed to stop and think, counting. “It’s _seventy-two_ hours.” he added then, opening his eyes wide.

Kamenashi sat on the couch, moving his feet to make room.

He just smiling, avoiding to tell him that they had those free days because during the past few weeks work had been _exhausting_. They had had shootings and interviews, and recording and rehearsals, getting out of home early morning without knowing when they were going to come back.

Those three days, seen as a reward, to his eyes were nothing more than a way to recover some of the energies they had spent.

He didn’t say anything, anyway; seeing Jin so excited amused him, and put him in a good mood.

Far from him wanting to ruin the atmosphere.

The elder chose that moment to sit back up and get closer to him, crossing his legs on the couch and leaning over to rest his chin on his shoulder.

He stared at him, intently.

“How are we going to spend these three days?” he asked, tilting his head a little.

Kamenashi chuckled, pulling back as much as needed to press their lips together.

“I’m sure we’ll come up with something.” he murmured, his voice barely allusive.

Jin gave him a crooked smile, then with a quick movement he grabbed his waist, laying back down and making him end up on top of him.

“Yeah, right. I might have something interesting in mind.” he replied, with the same voice.

Kazuya chuckled briefly, then he let go his head over the other man’s chest and kept still, relishing the touch of Jin’s hands when they started brushing his back.

They had seventy-two hours to themselves; and for now, he was okay spending part of those that way.

 

~

 

That night, after dinner, they were back on the couch.

Jin was ready to fight over what to watch on TV, but Kame anticipated him.

He turned to look at him innocently, the look of who wanted something to which he knew the other wasn’t going to agree.

“Can we watch the game, Jin?” he pleaded.

The elder turned up his nose.

He wasn’t crazy about baseball; it didn’t interest him particularly, but he would’ve likely been more well-disposed toward it hadn’t it been that Kame, in front of the games, estranged himself completely, starting imaginary arguments with the players or, better yet, with the television itself.

“Kazu... is it really so important?” he asked, not at all convinced. “I thought we could’ve watched a movie...” he smiled mischievously, bringing an arm around his waist and letting his hand under his shirt. “Or do something else.” he added.

The younger ignored him completely, as if he hadn’t even acknowledged his touch on him.

“But it’s Giants versus Hashin, Jin! It’s an important game... please, let me watch it!” he asked, kneeling on the couch and pushing his arm away, looking at him with a plead in his eyes.

Akanishi stared at him, sourly, which the other likely didn’t even notice.

Then he let go against the backrest, heavily, crossing his arms.

“Fine. We’re going to watch the damn baseball.” he conceded, pouting theatrically.

And even that, ended up being ignored.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you Jin!” Kazuya said, smiling and getting close to kiss his cheek, which the other man found completely impersonal. “It’s not necessary for you to stay here and watch it with me, if you don’t want to.” he added then, looking like he found that the most generous concession ever.

“It doesn’t matter. I like being with you, even if we’re watching the game.” he said, still convinced that at this point the other didn’t deserve such consideration.

The game started; finished the top of the first inning, Jin started yawning.

He had never thought much of his boyfriend passion for that sport; and yet in that moment he started wondering how could he get so involved.

Maybe because he had planned a different outcome for the night, but that game looked even more boring than usual.

He resisted till the end of the first without saying much, just looking at Kame start to inveigh against the TV; then, anyway, tired of doing nothing, he got back closer to the younger.

He chose a direct attack, aware than he would’ve been ignored otherwise.

He straddled him, bringing his hands behind his neck and starting to kiss him.

“Jin!” Kazuya complained when they parted, but he was smiling.

Akanishi ignored the complained, bringing his hands firmly on his hips and slowly starting to pull up his shirts.

The other seemed to play along; he heard his breath starting to get heavier, while his hands wandered on his chest and his tongue skimmed his neck.

He was about to take his shirt off, when Kame groaned.

“JinJin, move! The second started!” he said, as if having missed the first few seconds was an unspeakable tragedy.

The elder glared at him but moved, getting back to his position at the other end of the couch, more and more frustrated.

While the Hashin went pitching, he took advantage of the down time to talk to Kame.

“You’ve got really weird ways of having fun.” he muttered, kicking his leg lightly.

Kazuya laughed, his eyes still fixed on the TV.

“It’s not my fault I like baseball.” he said, then looked almost _dreamy_. “Kami, I’d really love to play baseball for seventy-two hours straight.” he added, keeping on his face that Jin wouldn’t have called anything but _moronic._

He glared again.

“Sometimes I wish I knew why I still hope in your romanticism.” he murmured, but when he saw the framed player pitch he understood he had lost Kame’s attention.

“Mh? What did you say?” Kazuya asked in fact, but he didn’t even bother answering.

 _Desperate times, desperate measures_ Akanishi thought.

He clenched his teeth until the end of the second; then he stood up, pulling Kamenashi’s shirt and dragging him with very little finesse on the floor, making him lay down.

“Do you plan of keeping harassing me at the end of every inning?” he asked, looking amused.

“I don’t think I’ll be needing that.” Jin said, talking more to himself than to him.

He took off his shirt quickly, leaning over him and mouthing at his nipple, distracting him while his hand ventured lower, slipping inside the younger’s slacks.

He languidly brushed his cock, until he felt it harden; just then he moved, taking off his slacks as well and leaving only his briefs on him.

“Jin...” Kazuya murmured, while the other started touching him again over the fabric, this time harder.

It seemed like he was adding something else, Akanishi couldn’t say, but in that moment he turned his head toward the screen and propped himself up on his elbows.

“Sorry Jin, it’s starting again.” he informed him, shrugging.

The elder bit down on his tongue, knowing that otherwise a fight would’ve arisen, and he decided to avoid the issue altogether.

He stretched toward the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off.

“You’re going to watch it deferred, _princess_.” he said, clenching his teeth.

The look Kame threw at him and the horrified sound he made would’ve almost moved him, hadn’t he been so frustrated and so damn hard, making it impossible to him to think about anything that wasn’t Kame naked under him.

“Jin! You’re not funny, I was watching that!” he complained, wriggling his leg as to force the elder to move away.

But Jin didn’t even listen; he straddled him again, grabbing his wrists and holding them over his head, as to avoid any form or rebellion from him.

He tried to kiss him, but the younger resisted, turning his head to avoid contact with his lips.

Under any other circumstance Jin would’ve scolded him for his stubbornness, but tonight he wasn’t willing to try and make his see reason.

He shrugged, and started kissing on his neck instead, biting, while his free hand got him rid of his boxers as well.

He wasn’t stupid, they had been together for years now, and he knew exactly what to do to make him cave, to get him in the right mood.

He saw that Kame was trying his hardest to stay impassive, as if the other’s hands and tongue left him indifferent.

When he felt his hands leaving him anyway, and saw him get his mouth closer to his cock, he couldn’t help the jerk of his hips.

Jin bit his lip, apparently satisfied, before taking him into his mouth.

He didn’t waste time; he kept moving his tongue over the shaft enough for Kazuya to lose his mind, to want this, to long for something more, just like he had.

He raised his eyes to look at him, his mouth still tight around his cock, relishing his frowning expression, almost suffering for the slow pace.

He smirked slightly, before reaching inside his pocket to retrieve the lube. He poured it down over his hand, then started prepping the younger quickly.

When Kame felt the first finger slip inside he spasmed; he raised his head enough to look at him, glaring.

“You could at least pretend this wasn’t your goal all along.” he scolded him.

Jin pulled up, fast enough to make him groan, and smiled, while the fingers inside became to.

“I don’t see why. It was pretty obvious to me that this was how it was ending.” he said, shaking his head and going back to business.

As soon as he saw any discomfort leave Kazuya’s face he got back on top of him; he tried to kiss him again and, again, Kame turned his head.

Akanishi sighed theatrically, then he took his trousers off quickly, leaning his knee against his legs until he parted them and he could settle down between them.

“Kazu...” he said, exasperated. The younger raised an eyebrow.

“What?” he asked, innocently.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want this too.” Jin replied, mockingly. 

“That’s not what I said.”

But despite that he kept avoiding his attempts to kiss him, still unable to hold back his hips jerks, telling Jin he actually wanted more.

Akanishi sighed impatiently, pushing slowly inside his body; Kame bit his lip and moaned. He tried to push against him, but Jin’s hand on his hip denied him that.

“Kazuya, kiss me. _Now._ ” he ordered.

Kamenashi made a frustrated sound, while he kept wriggling under him, his breath heavier and heavier.

“I don’t see why.” he managed to say, panting.

“Because you’ve decided to watch the damn game, you’ve ignored me and you’ve decided all of a sudden that you like baseball more than me. You owe me at least one miserable kiss.” he explained, while trying to ignore his urge to thrust inside of him.

Kame looked almost amused.

“Don’t be an idiot, _Bakanishi_.” he said. “You do realize it’s ridiculous to think I like baseball better than you, right? I just wanted to watch the _damn game_ , since we’ve got three whole days to us. It hardly seems a tragedy.”

Jin frowned.

“Does that seem long to you? When do you think it’s going to happen again? We spend our whole days at work and we barely ever have a moment to be together, because we’re too tired when we get back home, and as soon as we get some free time the first thing you do is...” Kame stopped the rant; he grabbed behind his head, pulling him closer and kissing him hard.

And there Akanishi couldn’t hold back anymore; he got fully inside, giving him no time to adjust and thrusting harder, unable to resist.

Kame would’ve smiled out of satisfaction, hadn’t he been caught off guard; he crossed his arms behind his neck, keeping himself as close as possible, moving in time with his thrusts and moaning in his ear, knowing how much it turned the other man on.

All of this, alongside the wait he had endured, weighed on Jin, who started feeling the orgasm mount inside of him.

He tried to get a grip over himself and his movements, slowing down a little and bringing a hand between them, wrapping it around Kame’s cock and stroking it fast.

When he heard Kazuya’s moans get louder, he started thrusting hard again.

It was the younger who came first, then he collapsed against the floor, exhausted; he was still shaken, when he felt the other spill inside of him, his eyes closed and an expression of pure bliss, then he let go against Kame’s body without worrying to be weighing on him.

They kept still for a little more than a minute, then Jin felt a hand pushing on his hip, and rolled on the side, looking at Kame. The expression on his face was unreadable.

He stayed there looking at him while he got up and went to the bathroom; he got out after a few minutes, wearing a bathrobe and, not bothering to pick up his clothes or at the fact that his boyfriend was still on the floor, he sat back down on the couch, turning on the TV again.

Akanishi stared at him, his eyes wide.

“You are really getting back to watch the game?” he asked, incredulous.

“Intuitive.” the other replied, sarcastic, without tearing his eyes off the screen.

Slowly, the elder got up; slowly, he took his shirt, dirty, letting it fall on the ground with the other’s clothes; slowly he looked at him, as if waiting for him to do something.

“Next time we’re going to have some free time, I think I’m gonna spend that at my parents’.” he informed him, gritting his teeth.

“Would you really stand being apart from me?” the other asked distractedly, a hint of irony still in his voice.

Jin made a sour sound, while he went to the bedroom.

“I reckon so; my right hand shows me much more affection than you do.” he stated, bitter.

He heard Kame chuckle lightly, but he didn’t bother going back to the other room.

He had no doubt anymore.

He truly _hated_ baseball.      


End file.
